Pointing devices such as a computer mouse are typically used to manipulate the position of a cursor on a display screen of a computer. The pointing devices usually have buttons for activating processes that are executable on the computer. These processes include, for example, clicking on a search icon of an online search engine to initiate a search with respect to a search term.
A computer mouse typically consists of two buttons for activating the foregoing processes that are executable on the computer. In some processes involving online games, a separate peripheral device such as a keyboard is used together with the conventional computer mouse to activate the processes. Keys on the keyboard are used to select a desired process, such as choosing a weapon to be used for engaging an enemy troop in a gaming application. Once the desired process is selected, a button on the conventional computer mouse is actuated to activate the desired process. For instance, the button on the conventional computer mouse is actuated to open fire on the enemy troop using the chosen weapon.
However, it is desirable for many gamers of online games to select and activate the processes as quickly as possible, as well as avoiding accidental activation of the processes by the gamers during the online games. It is further desirable that the selection and activation of the processes are easily performed so that greater controllability is achieved.
Accordingly there is a need for improving the speed of selecting and activating processes and avoiding accidental activation of the processes that are executable on a computing device.